


【翻译】值得

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, slight homophobia (ahem. paul.), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 迪亚哥里韦罗：你相信上帝吗？史密斯科罗娜：不，迪亚哥里韦罗：那一定很好。史密斯科罗娜：不大是迪亚哥里韦罗：不是吗？史密斯科罗娜：很孤独史密斯科罗娜的回答和艾莉的一模一样。埃斯特紧紧闭上眼睛，沮丧地用手捂着脸。史密斯科罗娜不是保罗。史密斯科罗娜是艾莉。
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Aster Flores, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【翻译】值得

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [worth it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960824) by [sxftmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody). 



> 电影很可爱但是我想要更姬所以我写了更姬的。从埃斯特问保罗是否信上帝开始。以及没有特里格的内容因为我不想让埃斯特是个劈腿的人。

**迪亚哥里韦罗：你相信上帝吗？**

**史密斯科罗娜：不**

**迪亚哥里韦罗：那一定很好。**

**史密斯科罗娜：不大是**

**迪亚哥里韦罗：不是吗？**

**史密斯科罗娜：很孤独**

埃斯特把手机正面朝下放在床上，盯着天花板，她的房间在床头柜上的灯光下显得很昏暗。她回忆起几个小时前她问保罗是否相信上帝，想起他热情的肯定回答。然后，她回忆起和艾莉在一起的那天，记得艾莉告诉她她不相信上帝，并记得艾莉称之为孤独。

史密斯科罗娜的回答和艾莉的回答 **正好** 一模一样。

随着埃斯特开始将这些点连接起来，这位橄榄球运动员在文字和现实生活中的人物角色之间突然的性格变化开始变得有意义。他在文字上如此与众不同，因为 **文字不是他的风格** 。

那是艾莉。

而艾莉……

埃斯特紧紧闭上眼睛，沮丧地用手捂着脸。

史密斯科罗娜不是保罗。

史密斯科罗娜是 **艾莉** 。

-

“我有个坏消息，”艾莉和保罗沿着铁轨边走着时候她说。

“告诉我吧，”保罗回答。

“我们已经——我是说， **你已经** 被她躲着了。”

保罗的脸垮了下来，眼睛因为愣住而睁得大大的。“你说我她躲着我是什么意思？埃斯特那天晚上吻了 **我** ！ **她** 主动的！”

“是的，好吧，从那以后她就再也没有回过消息，”艾莉拿出手机让保罗看。

“哦…… **糟糕** ，”保罗一边读着对话一边咒骂。他还回手机。“艾莉……艾莉，她吻我的那晚我告诉她我相信上帝。”

“哦， **糟糕** ……”艾莉重复道，她的肚子抽搐着，比保罗意识到的还要厉害。艾莉不仅给出了与保罗相反的答案，她还给出了那天早些时候她给埃斯特的一模一样的答案。”那天晚上我……”

“——你说我 **不信** 。”

他们静静地站在原地几秒钟，然后艾莉摇了摇头。

“不，我可以想出点什么，”艾莉开始在脑子里不断地思考方案。她怎么会这么粗心呢？”我就只要……我只要……”

保罗绝望地盯着她，他那小狗一样的眼睛仍然因为恐惧而睁得大大的。艾莉再次打开手机，开始打字。保罗急忙从艾莉的肩膀上看看她在说什么。

“嗨，埃斯特，我知道有一天晚上我给出了矛盾的答案……”艾莉一边打字一边大声念出来，不过只是放弃了，摇摇头。“不行。不，那听起来太……”

她又试了一次。

“我想通过说我相信上帝来给你留下深刻印象……”

保罗眨了眨眼，“艾莉，我去教堂……”

“我 **知道** 你去教堂，”她嘶声回答。

**真该死！他去** **教堂** **的！我怎么能说他不信上帝呢？！**

“我……有些人去教堂但不信上帝，”艾莉推理道。她转向保罗，“对吗？”

“我——我猜是的，”保罗耸了耸肩。

“那我就这么说，问题解决。”

“但我 **确实** 信上帝……”

“现在你不信了。”

-

**史密斯科罗娜：在你吻我的那个晚上，我说我相信上帝，因为我想给你留下深刻的印象**

**史密斯科罗娜：对不起我骗了你**

埃斯特在午餐时读到这些文字时皱起眉头，不知道如何回应，甚至不知道自己是否 **想** 回应。这个借口是有道理的，因为埃斯特的父亲是牧师，但埃斯特知道这只是一个 **借口** 。

她知道艾莉足够聪明来编出这个谎言。毕竟，他们两个一直在对她撒谎。一想到自己是如何被玩弄于股掌之间的，她的胃就充满了恐惧。那个吻她的保罗，那个她吻过的保罗……还有那些她在给艾莉发短信和写信时感受到内心的悻动……

埃斯特从她的午餐桌上站起来，和她坐在一起的四个金发女郎问她要去哪里。她微弱地挤出一句“卫生间。”

她到达最近的卫生间，看到艾莉·楚在洗手池旁时顿住。她们通过镜子对视了，埃斯特感觉喉咙像是堵住了。

艾莉·楚不善于隐藏自己的情绪。她的脸上写满了罪恶感。

“埃斯特，嘿——”

埃斯特摇摇头，“ **别** 。”

艾莉继续尝试，关了水，“保罗告诉我——”

埃斯特甚至还没等她说完一句话，就转身走出了卫生间。她听到身后传来脚步声，匆忙追上她，但她还是继续盯着前方。

“埃斯特，”艾莉出声喊道，“埃斯特，等等——”

“我不会在这里讨论这个，”埃斯特语调平平地说。

“那在 **哪里** ？”艾莉停下来，埃斯特也停了下来。“我们在哪里可以谈论这个？”

埃斯特没有回答，而艾莉又开口了。

“车站。放学后你能到车站见我吗？”

铃声响了，标志着午餐结束了。大厅开始变得拥挤和嘈杂，而艾莉看着埃斯特从她身边走开。

**该死** ……

-

“那这是不是意味着她会和你见面？”保罗慢跑着追上艾莉的自行车。

“我不知道，”艾莉安静地回答。

“你说你不知道是什么意思？”保罗皱起眉，“她没有回答？”

“她走开了。”

“我猜她不相信——”

“她知道。”

“什么？”

保罗停下慢跑。艾莉停止踩单车，右脚落在柏油路上保持平衡。

“如果她也生我的气……她知道我一直在帮你。”

“但这怎么可能呢？根本没有——”

“就在她问你是否相信上帝的那天，我和她出去玩了。我给了她我在短信里假装你给她的同样的答案，”艾莉承认，她转向保罗，“我真的，真的很抱歉。我搞砸了。我把事情搞得一团糟。”

“哦……”保罗说，“这……这能弥补回来吗？我的意思是，你觉得我还有机会吗？”

“我不知道，保罗，”艾莉叹息。“如果她今天出现，我会尽最大努力再给你一次机会。我把事情搞砸了，所以我得自己解决。”

“我应不应该也去呢？”保罗问道。

“不，”艾莉说。她记得那天早些时候在浴室里看到埃斯特眼中的伤痛，一阵剧烈的疼痛直达她的心脏。“不……我觉……我觉得那只会让事情变得更糟。就让我跟她谈谈。”

“好吧，”保罗点点头，“我相信你。”

艾莉深吸了一口气，然后又开始踩踏板。

-

艾莉坐在火车车厢里，看到埃斯特那辆熟悉的车停在路边。埃斯特刚从车里出来，她就站了起来，看着那个女孩朝她走来，心里感到不安。艾莉走出电话亭，埃斯特背靠着电话亭前面，双臂交叉在胸前。

“谢谢你能来，”艾莉站在埃斯特面前尴尬地说。

她之前从来没有见过埃斯特这么生气的样子。早些时候在卫生间里，她看起来很伤心，但没有 **生气** 。

“我，嗯……我真的很想和你谈谈。”

埃斯特翻了翻眼睛，摇摇头表示不相信。

“我现在在和谁说话? ”埃斯特皱着眉头问道，“你还是保罗？”

**好吧，艾莉想，她** _**绝对** _ **知道。**

“ **我** ，”她回答。“埃斯特，我很抱歉没有让你知道，但它本应该只是一封信。”

“用‘但是’道歉并不是道歉，”埃斯特说着，把目光移到一边。她检视着旧火车站上剥落的油漆，艾莉想了一会儿回答。

……

“他真的很喜欢你... ... ”艾莉低声说。“他带着那封信来找我时，他是想让我修改一下，这样你就会喜欢他了。起初我并不想这么做——我 **告诉** 他这是不对的，如果我为他写，感觉就不真实，但是……”

埃斯特转身盯着艾莉。

“但是什么？”埃斯特尽可能冷淡地问道。

(她的嗓音颤抖着，所以并不完全如她所愿。)

“但我还是帮他写了这封信。然后你回复了。这……这很 **有趣** 。”

“玩弄我的感情很 **有趣** 吗？” 埃斯特问，被冒犯到了。她变得更加生气。“很有趣——”

“ **不** 。不，我不是这个意思。“对不起，我的意思是……”艾莉打断了她，“我的意思是——和你 **聊天** 很有趣。给你写信。给你发短信。这是令人期待的事情。对不起。我—— **我们** 不是故意要伤害你的。”

“好吧，你做到了，”埃斯特喃喃自语，惊讶于她竟然会承认这一点。

“我知道。对不起，”艾莉再次道歉，“尽管如此，保罗一直在努力。他一直在读我们一直在讨论的书，研究那些电影，而我——有一天我甚至看到他在谷歌上搜索谁是毕加索！”

“你为什么还要尝试，艾莉？”埃斯特平静地问道，几乎令人心碎。

艾莉泄了气。“你什么意思? ”

“保罗不再是我开始和他约会时想象中的那个人了，”埃斯特回答，“我给他机会只是因为他的—— **你的** ——信。也就是说我根本不喜欢 **他** 。我喜欢——”

她还没说完就停了下来。艾莉紧张地咽了一口气，因为她认为她知道埃斯特要说什么。

她们都不想大声说出来。

……

“我甚至不喜欢他。”

“但是……”艾莉皱起了眉头。“他真的很可爱。他尽了最大的努力。他在写作方面或许不是最好的，但是他在学。他非常喜欢你，喜欢到去读你提到的书，即使他不得不每两分钟就在网上查一下里面的单词。他真的很努力，而且很有保护欲——”

“这些信真的是你写的吗？”埃斯特问道，完全无视艾莉关于保罗的喋喋不休。

“什么？”

“你是不是也在假扮别人？”

“没有……”艾莉反对这个想法，“那……不是。我给你写信就像我自己给你写信一样。作为艾莉。”

“所以，当你告诉我你是一个好人，我值得一个好的对象……？”

“保罗，”艾莉回答。“我是指保罗—— **那** 次，我是以保罗的身份说话。”

埃斯特看起来对这个答案几乎感到失望，尽管她知道艾莉会说什么。艾莉一想到这个就心神不宁。

“你应该给他一个机会，”艾莉说。

“我为什么要这么做？”

“因为他非常， **非常** 喜欢你。”

“我给了他一个机会，”埃斯特回答，“我几乎无法和他交流。”

“他在 **努力** 。” 艾莉力劝，开始感到沮丧。“如果你再给他一次机会，我就完全放弃。我把他的电话号码给你，这样你就可以和他单独谈谈了。停止写信。”

“我不喜欢他，艾莉。”

“你根本不了解他——”

“没错，因为我花了所有的时间来了解 **你** ！” 埃斯特厉声说。她推开亭子的门，松开双臂，走近艾莉。

“你 **还是** 不明白。我握住他的手的唯一原因，我吻他的唯一原因，我继续和他约会的唯一原因就是我认为他就是你。而——而我知道他不是我以为的那个人时……当我知道我熬夜聊天的对象不是他时，不是他给了我最甜蜜的情书……这让我感到 **恶心** 。”

埃斯特的眼睛开始蓄满泪水，艾莉无助地盯着她爱的女孩。

“我和他玩完了，”埃斯特语气中带着种结束的感觉说，“我和你玩完了。”

-

那天晚上，当艾莉和保罗坐在她家门前的台阶上时，她回忆起和朋友的谈话时，她竭力忍住眼泪。

“我们真的伤害了她，保罗……”艾莉小声说。

“是啊……”保罗平静地回答，“我的机会都毁了。”

艾莉难以置信地盯着保罗。“保罗，你没听到我说话吗？我们 **伤害** 了她。狠狠地。”

听到艾莉强调的语气，保罗像受伤的小狗一样缩了回去。他低头看着自己的脚。

“我知道。对不起，”他说。“她喜欢我是因为你。我想这就是我付钱的原因，但是……”

艾莉凝视着她的朋友，他的眼神对于他的性格来说异常严肃。

“我很抱歉把一切都搞砸了，”艾莉闭上了眼睛。“如果我能更小心一点——”

“嘿，别，”保罗把一只手放在艾莉的肩膀上。“是我把你拖下水的。是我的错。你从一开始就是对的……让你帮我写信并不真势——”

“ **真诚** 。”

”——是的，那个词。 ” 保罗摆摆手，“我的意思是：这不是你的错，所以别这样承担责任。”

“好吧，”艾莉点点头。她把头靠在保罗的肩膀上。“谢谢，保罗。”

“没关系。”

沉默了一会儿之后，保罗开口了。

“你想再来一根玉米卷香肠吗？”

“保罗， **不要** 。”

x

随着大学申请截止日期的临近和毕业日期的到来，埃斯特忙得不可开交。她唯一见到艾莉的时候是在唱诗班练习，或者是在教堂里偶尔与她有眼神接触。保罗不是那么容易避开，考虑到他的储物柜就在埃斯特的对面，但是他有足够的常识不去试图和她说话。

只要埃斯特一出现，他们就像被踢的小狗，而她只是半心半意为他们中的一个感到难过。

**艾莉** 。

自从她们在火车站见面后，她们就再也没有说过话，那是将近一个月以前的事了。埃斯特仍然没有改掉晚上查看手机的习惯，以防史密斯科罗娜出现在她的屏幕上。每当她打开储物柜时，她的心仍漏跳一拍，以防有另一封信掉了下来。

从来没 **有** 另一条短信或另一封信，但出于某些原因埃斯特仍然抱有希望。

除了有一天去完教堂后，她看到艾莉试着走向她时，她闭上了嘴，几乎是跑离了艾莉。

她不再去教堂了。

她跑开是因为她认为当艾莉不可避免地离开她的生活时，她最终会少受一些伤害。

“保罗，”一天放学回家的路上，艾莉喊道。她带着单车，但她选择推着走而不是骑它。

“怎么了？”保罗一边问一边把一块鹅卵石踢过马路。

“如果我和埃斯特说话，你会生我的气吗？”

保罗皱了皱眉头，挑了挑眉毛。“我为什么要生你的气呢？”

“嗯……”艾莉说完了。“如果埃斯特喜欢你只是因为她认为我是你，那么……也许这意味着她喜欢我……？”

保罗笑着说，“你在开玩笑吗? 牧师的女儿是弯的？”

“有可能，”艾莉喃喃自语。

“不，”保罗摇摇头，“她知道她会为此下地狱的。”

“你真的是这么想的吗？”艾莉问道，希望地面把她整个吞掉。

“当然，”保罗耸了耸肩，“这是不自然的。”

在整个回家的路上，艾莉都在眨着眼睛忍住眼泪。保罗试图与艾莉交谈，但艾莉回答得很简短，大部分都在哼哼。

保罗邀请她去他家吃饭，她拒绝了，赶紧回到自己家里。她经过厨房匆匆走向她的房间时，她几乎没有和她的父亲打招呼。

艾莉坐在她的书桌前，拿出一张空白的纸。

她开始写字时，她只有一个想法。

**我不相信地狱。**

-

_亲爱的埃斯特,_

_我知道你可能不想和我有任何关系，但坦白来说，我很想你。我明白无论多少言语都无法弥补我给你带来的痛苦和背叛。我会说对不起，无论你要我说多少次（没有任何“但是”）。我唯一一次见到你是在唱诗班，我可以感觉到横跨房间的冷漠。这是我活该，不要误解我，我只是希望我能试着通过更多的信融化掉一些冷漠。_

_我有段时间没在教堂见到你了。我希望一切都好，我明白死线的到来一定让事情变得超级忙碌。真不敢相信我们就要毕业了。毕业那天你有什么计划吗？我爸爸和我可能会在家看电影庆祝。_

_如果你现在还不想回信也没关系。我们在学校学校的日子不多了，但你知道火车站在哪里，你知道我的鬼信使 ID。你想什么时候和我说话就什么时候说，好吗？_

_来自_

**艾莉**

-

埃斯特看到艾莉划了她的名字多少次并圈了起来，不禁发出一阵短促的笑声。就在她开始放弃希望的时候，她一打开柜子，信就从她的柜子里掉了出来，她的胃里充满了无数的蝴蝶—— **就像以前一样** 。

她咬着下嘴唇，把信放进背包，开始上课，内心争论着是否应该立即给艾莉回信，还是等这件事过去。

她知道因为艾莉，她仍然很受伤，但她也知道她因为没有艾莉她很受伤。埃斯特认为艾莉是第一个伸出橄榄枝的人这是个好兆头。

埃斯特在数学课上坐下来，写了一封回信。

-

_亲爱的 **艾莉** ，_

_关于我不想和你有任何瓜葛，你只说对了一半。我仍然很受伤，我不会轻易原谅你，但是你走在正确的道路上。_

_我一直在做我的艺术作品集，这样我就可以申请艺术学校了。我不能保证能进去，但至少我想试试。你申请了哪个学校？以及不，我毕业那天没有计划。我的家人可能会给我买些花，然后收工。_

_我本不想这么快就回复你，但我意识到回避你只会让我更伤心。_

_顺便说一句：我也很想你。_

_来自,_

_埃斯特_

-

当艾莉发现这封信塞在自行车的后篮里时，她吓得差点当场拉裤子。她用颤抖的双手打开信，以最快的速度浏览着信件，心怦怦直跳。她一读完，就再读了一遍。然后再看一遍。然后——

“嘿，艾莉，”保罗突然出现。

艾莉抬起头，迅速将信折叠起来，塞进信封里。

“你没事吧？” 保罗问。“你一直在躲着我。今天早上我没看到你没法载你，你也没回我的短信……你拿的是什么？ 等等——那是埃斯特的信吗？”

“这不关你的事，”艾莉嘟囔着，骑上自行车离开了。

保罗跑着跟上，“你真的又给她寄了一封信？”

艾莉继续蹬着脚踏板，一言不发。在听了保罗关于同性恋者的真实想法后，她觉得他们之间的联系被破坏了。不管他之前对她有多好，不管他有多保护她……这一切都毁了。

“等等——艾莉， **等一下** ——！”保罗冲到艾莉的自行车前，抓住车把手把它拦住。

艾莉喘着气，差点从自行车上摔下来。“保罗，搞什么鬼？！”

保罗上气不接下气，盯着艾莉看。“你喜欢她，对吧？”

“这要看情况，”艾莉皱眉，眼神严厉。“你是不是要告诉我，我也会在地狱里被烧死？”

“不，”保罗的脸垮了下来。“我想了想你昨天说的话……关于她有多少可能喜欢 **你** 。我说话太刻薄了。我这么说太蠢了，艾莉。”

“那为什么要这么说？”艾莉问道。

“我很生气，”保罗回答。”“而且心烦意乱——我不愿意想到埃斯特喜欢别人。除了她一直都在喜欢别人—— **你是对的** ——她喜欢你。如果你也喜欢她，那也没关系……不是说你需要我的许可，或者别的什么，但我……嗯，我很抱歉说同性恋不正常。还说她们会在地狱里被烧死。”

艾莉眯起眼睛，盯着保罗，思考着她接下来的动作。

...

“你的道歉是认真的吗？”她问道。

“是，”他立刻回答，“百分之百是的。”

“我跟埃斯特说话，你不生气吗？我指的是，我跟埃斯特 **那样** 说话。”

“不，”然后，保罗微笑着说，“我不得不说：你动作真快。”

“哦， **闭嘴** ，”当保罗继续开艾莉玩笑时，艾莉翻了个白眼，脸红了。

“不，但说真的，”保罗的嬉笑逐渐平息下来。“如果有人应该和埃斯特在一起，那就是你。”

-

寄了一个星期的信后，埃斯特开始在唱诗班对艾莉微笑。几天后，她们又开始互发短信了。

这就像艾莉一直在假扮保罗，只不过这次她真的做回了自己。这是自由的，她觉得自己比以往任何时候都越来越深地爱上了埃斯特。

她们在现实生活中还没有说过话，因为老师她们的所有那些不到最后一分钟搞不定的高中作业和毕业彩排，但是一天晚上艾莉坐在火车亭里收到一条短信。

**迪亚哥里韦罗：外面下大雨了！**

**史密斯科罗娜：是的，我知道**

**史密斯科罗娜：我有点惊讶火车亭没有因为雨下得这么大而坏掉**

**迪亚哥里韦罗：等等……你在车站？**

**史密斯科罗娜：对**

**迪亚哥里韦罗：你怎么这么早就在那里了？下一班火车不是快午夜才到吗？现在才九点。**

**史密斯科罗娜：噢，你还记得日程表**

**迪亚哥里韦罗：艾莉。**

**史密斯科罗娜：在火车亭里很放松。我喜欢看书。**

**迪亚哥里韦罗：你连续看三小时书？**

**史密斯科罗娜：不，有时候我只是坐着……**

**迪亚哥里韦罗：听起来很诱人**

**史密斯科罗娜：确实是！ 非常感谢！**

**迪亚哥里韦罗：嗯……你需要陪伴吗？**

**史密斯科罗娜：** _**嗯** _ **？？你爸爸不会杀了你吗？**

**迪亚哥里韦罗：我可以偷偷溜出去**

**史密斯科罗娜：……**

**迪亚哥里韦罗：对我们来说学校几乎已经结束了。我想他不会介意的**

**史密斯科罗娜：我不是在纵容你的叛逆期！**

说实话，当艾莉看到埃斯特停在路边时，她感到非常眩晕。她看着引擎熄火，然后笑着看着埃斯特急急忙忙地奔向火车亭。这个亭子几乎装不下她们两个人，但她们还是挤了下去，这样 埃斯特就不会被困在雨中了。

“我们为什么不在你车里等着呢？” 艾莉笑着看着埃斯特气喘吁吁地放下她的牛仔夹克，她把它当作临时雨伞。

“哦，我没有想到这一点，”埃斯特回答，她扫视着那小桌子，上面有一本书正面朝下放着。“那么，你想跑到我的车那儿去吗？”

“ **不** ，”艾莉回答得有点太快了。她清了清嗓子，看到埃斯特嘴角露出了开心的微笑。“我的意思是——不了。你已经在这里了，所以……”

“好的，”埃斯特说，引来了她们之间的沉默。她们站在火车亭的两边，埃斯特衣服上的水滴几乎是有节奏地滴在木地板上。

“你——”艾莉开口。

“我——”埃斯特同时开口。

她们都沉默了，然后爆发出嗤笑。

“你先说，”埃斯特说。

“我只是想说，你不必大老远开车来陪我，”艾莉说。“你的短信就足够了。”

埃斯特的眼睛玩味地亮了起来，同时伸手去够门把手。“哦，你要我走吗？因为我可以——”

“ **别** ，”艾莉翻了翻眼睛，伸手抓住埃斯特的手，把她从门口拉开。接触震惊了两人，她们静静地坐着，两个人只是盯着他们紧紧相连的手。艾莉清了清嗓子，松开了手。“你刚才想说什么？”

“哦，嗯……”埃斯特努力回想。“我…… **哦** ——对，我想说我鞋里好像有石头。”

“石头在你的……”艾莉拖着嗓音重复，“坐下，脱下你的鞋子！”

她对着小凳子做了个手势，看着埃斯特照她说的做。在把所有的鹅卵石都倒出她的鞋子后，埃斯特扬起眉看着艾莉。

“还有两个小时，”她轻快地说，“你确定你不想在我的车里等吗？”

“你对我的亭子有意见吗？”艾莉顽皮地反驳道。

“嗯，没有……但这里只有一把椅子。”

“我可以站着，”艾莉哼道，“你打工的时候已经站了好几个小时了，不是吗？”

“是啊，”埃斯特玩味的微笑变得柔和起来。她没想到艾莉会记得。埃斯特缓缓抬起手，把艾莉的右手握在她的双手里。她朝艾莉咧嘴笑了笑，艾莉似乎因为她的行为而坏掉了。“我们还有不到一个月的时间就毕业了，这太疯狂了，不是吗？”

“嗯……是啊，”艾莉说不出话来。埃斯特的手 **真的** 很柔软。“这周是我们在学校的最后一周。”

“时间过得真快……”埃斯特说。

艾莉的手指蜷缩在埃斯特的手掌上，低哼着，“有点 **太** 快了，我得说。”

“你不为上大学感到兴奋吗？”

“嗯，兴奋，但……”艾莉耸耸肩，用另一只手拨弄着埃斯特的手指。

“但是……？”

“我会离这里很远。”

“这难道不是重点吗？”埃斯特笑着说，“为了逃 **离** 斯夸哈米什？

“是的，但这也意味着远离我爸爸……还有保罗……还有 **你** ……”

埃斯特感到她的心暖了起来，这种感觉蔓延到了她的全身。她的笑容变得更加灿烂，她紧握着艾莉的手，站了起来。

“你会回来休息的，不是吗？而且，这就是 **大学** 。你应该走出去，看看新事物，结识新朋友。”

“这并不意味着我不会想你，”艾莉说这话的时候微微噘嘴。

埃斯特也卷最，但她的噘嘴更加玩味。她俯下身去亲吻艾莉的脸颊，然后伸手到她身后拿起书。她把它放在艾莉的手里，又坐了回去。

“读给我听？”

艾莉被脸颊上的吻惊呆了，当埃斯特轻轻踢她的脚踝时，她清醒了过来。

“啊？对—— **没错** 。读书。”

-

尽管下着倾盆大雨，艾莉还是听到了火车的轰鸣声，她几乎 **松了一口气** 。埃斯特一直用最亲切的眼神盯着她看，艾莉认为她的脸因为脸红得太厉害而永久地变红了。

“是那辆火车！我得——”艾莉放下书，抓起双灯，冲进雨中。

当埃斯特起身跟着艾莉走进雨中时，艾莉睁大了眼睛。

“你会生病的！”她说，“回屋里去！”

埃斯特摇了摇头，身子靠在电话亭上。

火车完全经过需要一分钟的时间。它一离开，艾莉就急匆匆地向埃斯特奔去。

“来吧——”艾莉拉着埃斯特的手，又把她拉向了火车亭。

“艾莉，”埃斯特在雨中说，留在原地，把艾莉拉向她。

艾莉跌倒在埃斯特身上，一只手在她的胯部，另一只手在她的脖子上，埃斯特喘息着稳住她。

“你……”艾莉因为她们之间没有距离而紧张地吞咽着，“你会生病的。”

“艾莉，”埃斯特说，声音更加安静。她后颈上的手把她拉得更近了。“我不在乎会不会生病。”

她们的双唇相遇时，艾莉感觉到埃斯特的微笑贴在自己的嘴唇上。雨很冷，但是她们的吻却非常温暖，艾莉用没有抓着灯的手紧紧抓住埃斯特的牛仔夹克的边缘。埃斯特的手也许很柔软，但是比不上她的嘴唇，也比不上她捧起艾莉下巴的样子——

天空被闪电照亮时，她们惊跳着分开了；雷声轰鸣，她们尖叫起来。

她们走进那个小小的亭子，艾莉把灯挂了起来，埃斯特站在那里看着。她们一起分享初吻后都非常愉悦。很难开口说什么，但艾莉努力尝试。

“谢谢你今晚陪我，”她害羞地笑着说。艾莉朝外面打了个手势。“你觉得这种天气开车回去没问题吗？”

“我会开得特别慢，”埃斯特笑着，走近艾莉。她弯下腰，在她嘴唇上短短地吻了一下。“明天见？

“好呀，”艾莉梦幻般地说，“到家后给我发短信。”

“会的，”埃斯特在伸手去开门之前嘲弄般地敬礼。

只是艾莉还不想让她离开。她把埃斯特拉回来，又吻了她一次，这次吻得更深，持续的时间比快速的一秒钟更长。她嘴角挂着微笑，避开了埃斯特的眼睛。

“开车小心。”

埃斯特被这个动作吓了一跳，露出了令人印象深刻的微笑。

“我回家后给你发短信。”

-

“她是个漂亮女孩。”

艾莉进屋时，听到父亲的话，她感觉自己的血液变得冰凉。她关上门，脱掉鞋子，身上的衣服被雨淋得湿透了。

“爸，我不知道你还醒着。”

艾莉小心翼翼地说，想知道她父亲是否看到了比他透露的更多的东西。

“她是你女朋友吗？”

尽管这个问题没有被问及任何消极的问题，艾莉仍然觉得好像她让他失望了。她觉得之前的眩晕完全消失了，她的胃不舒服地翻腾着。

“爸……”她平静地说，“你为什么这么问？”

“朋友是不会接吻的，”他回答道，然后再次开口说话，因为他看到女儿的眼睛里充满了泪水。“没事的，艾莉。我没生气。”

“你没有吗？”艾莉的恐惧被震惊所代替。

“我没有理由生气，”他从英语切换到普通话。“讨厌爱情……那不好。你是我女儿。只要你爱的人对你好，我不在乎她们是谁。”

艾莉说不出话来，决定冲上前，紧紧地抱住她的父亲，闭上眼睛。

她的父亲回应了她的拥抱，拍了拍她的背。

“去换衣服吧，你会生病的。”

“我不在乎，”艾莉摇摇头。她尽可能久地抱住她父亲。

x

艾莉走上舞台时，埃斯特为她喝彩；埃斯特走上舞台时，艾莉也做了同样的事。仪式结束后，大家都互相拍完了照片，艾莉找到了埃斯特，赶紧走了过去。

“嘿，”她问候道。

“嗨，”埃斯特笑着说，“我们毕业了。”

“是啊，”艾莉回答，“嗯，你之后忙吗？”

“不，”埃斯特抱着怀里的那束鲜花。“家里人给我买了花，今天就到此为止。”

“你愿意和我一起度过这一天吗？”艾莉提议。“哦，还有我爸爸。”

“真的吗？”埃斯特睁大眼睛问道，“我不想打扰你们。”

“你不会的。而且，我一直想让你见见他。实际上，他一直想见见你。”

“如果可以的话……”埃斯特拖长了语调，“我得和我爸爸再确认一下。”

“当然没关系！好吧，你去问你爸爸。如果可以的话，顺便过来看看，好吗？”艾莉笑着说。

“好，”埃斯特点头。就在艾莉转身离开之前，她喊道。“等等，艾莉——”

“嗯？”

“你爸爸知道我们在……约会吗? ”

“对，”艾莉笑着说，“他知道。”

“他知道—— ? ”

“艾莉！” 保罗的声音响亮。他慢跑到她们两人身边，才意识到艾莉正在和别人谈话。“我妈妈说——哦，嗨，埃斯特。”

“嘿，”埃斯特回答。

他尴尬地转向艾莉。“嗯……艾莉，我妈说我可以八点左右过来，不知道这时间对电影之夜会不会太晚了。”

“哦……我以为你很忙，”艾莉的眼睛闪烁着看向埃斯特，担心刻在她的脸上。她不确定埃斯特和保罗在一起会不会不舒服。

“那么，我应该带什么东西吗？薯条？苏打水？” 埃斯特问道，像读懂翻开的书一样看懂了艾莉的情绪。

艾莉紧张的神经缓和了下来。她笑了，“不用了，带你自己过来就行，剩下的我来负责。”

保罗似乎也感觉到了气氛的变化，因为他咧嘴笑着说，“当然，我会带香肠来的。”

“当然，”埃斯特笑着说。

-

没有艾莉想象的那么尴尬。保罗和她的父亲坐在客厅里的两把扶手椅上，而她和埃斯特则坐在地上，身下铺着毯子。他们在看电影期间发表的小小评论让四个人吃吃笑了起来，艾莉心中充满了快乐。

一旦她的父亲退回到他的卧室，一些舒适的环境也随之退去。

现在她爸爸不在了，房间里有点紧张。

令人惊讶的是，保罗第一个站出来说话。

“我为你们俩感到高兴，你们知道吗？”

艾莉和埃斯特都转过身来看着保罗，保罗继续说话。他笨拙地揉着双手，在两个女孩之间眨着眼睛，不知道该和谁保持眼神交流。

“我不再为任何事情烦恼了，”他说，“只是看到艾莉开心就很好。”

埃斯特笑了。“谢谢，保罗。你是个好人。”

他点点头，“我知道。”

这回答使他们三个人吃吃笑了起来，紧张的气氛又消失了。

x

艾莉跳上去大学的火车时，她的女朋友和她最好的朋友都来道别。保罗尽可能地紧紧地拥抱她，几乎把她的肺都挤破了，埃斯特尽可能地轻柔地吻了她，几乎把她的心脏都扯了出来。

“我一有机会就会回家，”艾莉向她们保证。

“我们知道，”埃斯特笑着说，“快点，在你的火车开走之前。”

艾莉不喜欢看到埃斯特已经哭了。

“你最好给我们发短信，”保罗咕哝着说。

**天啊，** _**他** _ **也要哭了！**

“别哭了，别哭了，”艾莉指着他们俩说，“我很快就会回来的。”

埃斯特微弱地点了点头，擦去了流出的眼泪。

在他们俩看到艾莉哭泣之前，她赶紧上了火车。她坐在窗边，看着埃斯特和保罗挥手告别。火车又开动了，发出嘶嘶声，她终于觉得是时候让泪水落下了。

除了，她看到保罗在追赶火车，几乎差点没有听到埃斯特的笑声。

所以，她哭了起来。她哭泣是因为她这一生从未感觉到如此被爱和被接受。她知道，尽管距离遥远，但是爱和接纳不会远离。

-

埃斯特赶上了保罗，保罗弯下腰，双手撑在膝盖上，气喘吁吁。

“那样追着火车跑值得吗？”埃斯特拍了拍他的背。

保罗正了正姿势，朝埃斯特点头微笑。“当然。”


End file.
